Mama's Gonna Make Everything alright
by Arsenic Candy
Summary: what happened the night Izumi tried to revive her son through human transmutation.


TITLE "mama's gonna make everything alright"

FANDOM FullMetal Alchemist

AUTHORArsenic Candy

RATINGPG13

SUMMERYwhat happened the night Izumi tried to revive her son by human transmutation

DISCLAIMERMe? Own FullMetal Alchemist? HAHAHAHAH!! fat chance of that happening! I own nothing, so don't sue. Suing me will only gain you pocket lint.

**"mama's gonna make everything alright"**

Rain poured down. Ice cold rain that froze her to the bone, but it was nothing compared to the emptiness and cold she felt inside. Inside, she felt as cold and bleak as a barren winter landscape. Barren. the word echoed inside her and sent a cold stab through her heart -- barren; childless, unable to bear life. A woman who couldn't carry a child.

The rain poured down on hers she sobbed and clutched at the bundle in her arms that was her dead son. She rocked and crooned a lullaby to ears that would never hear. It was her fault. Her fault that she hadn't been strong enough. Her fault she'd gotten sick. Her fault they had to kill the baby to save her. His life in exchange for hers, an unfair trade. An imbalance that she would fix.

The stone pavement in front of her was decorated with an intricate symbol -- a circle containing hexagons, triangles and squares, with hundreds or ancient ruins running around its circumference and along the various intersecting lines. At the centre of it all, an empty circle contained within a triangle which had three ruins, one at each of its points. She Kissed the baby lightly on the forehead. "Don't you worry my little one" she whispered "mama's gonna make everything alright"

Gently, she placed the child in the central circle. Her hands began to shake. What she was about to do was forbidden -- by both state law AND religious law. A forbidden science, a crime against humanity, an experiment never successfully completed, an act against God -- the recreation of human life. The use of alchemy to revive her unborn child. But one look at the child lying in the centre of the transmutation circle and all doubts she had were instantly cast from her mind. No, she couldn't stop now. She'd come too far. All the research, calculations, _everything _had been building up to this moment -- this was it, all she had to do was put her hands to the circle and she would have her child back. Her baby boy. Her son.

Rain poured down. Thunder roared. Izumi placed her hands to the circle. A brilliant flash of blue light. Then nothing.

Izumi lay on the stone pavement, clutching her stomach as the ice cold rain washed away the blood from her face. As she writhed in agony, one thought blazed across her mind -- the child. Had it worked? Had she retrieved her child from beyond The Gate? The Gate...

Those tall, Black doors, suspended in the place between life and death itself. She'd stood in front of those gates and gazed at the blackness of death that lay within, at the thousands and thousands of eyes that had stared back at her. Long, black hands had reached out, grabbing ahold of her and pulling her trough into death itself where she had reached out for her child's soul and pulled it back into life. A feat for which she had paid a heavy price. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost" that was alchemy's first and foremost law. And for this human transmutation, for her to get her son back Izumi Curtis lost the ability to bear any future children. All of her lower abdominal organs were taken from her.

She turned over and hauled herself up on all fours. She coughed and coughed until her body convulsed and she vomited up a pool of blood onto the stone pavement. She clutched her stomach and stared at the crimson pool. There had been no grace about the way her organs had been taken away, it was as though they had simply been ripped out of her. The blood coughed up was from the internal bleeding.

_WAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _the bundle in the centre of the transmutation circle wriggled and cried in protest against the cold shower pouring down on it. A smile spread across Izumi's face. B...baby?

The baby jiggled and writhed until the blanket fell from up around its face. Its face...grey skin that sagged and bulged in all the wrong places. A mouth too small for the face, filled with small, pointed teeth. Thin slits for nostrils, and eyes that poked out of the face like two cue balls. It let out another cry, a cry that wasn't human. Izumi looked down on her creation, tears welled up in her eyes. _"My boy" _she whispered.

She held her baby close, rocking and crying, oblivious to the downpour. She had given, in exchange for this creature, her ability to have any future children. It had failed. Now she had no son, and she would never be pregnant again.

As she sat and sobbed it soon became clear to her that she was going to have to do something. This...creature...even if it was her son, she couldn't take him home. She couldn't take _this _back to Dublith. But... she couldn't just _leave _it here -- alone in the cold to be food for the foxes, to die from exposure. No, there was only one thing to do. She kissed her child for the last time and placed him back in the transmutation circle. She placed her hands to the ruins. Once again, the air was filed with blue light,.

Izumi opened her eyes and saw the gateway looming infront of her. Cold, black marble with the motif of The Eye engraved across its front, surrounded by countless skeletons and hourglasses. She held the baby close to her. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth.

From inside the enormous gates, eyes -- thousands and thousands of eyes, glowing in the black void, staring out at her, unblinking.

Throat like sandpaper, tears streaming down her face, head bowed, blood dripping onto the floor, she held out her arm to the black void, offering her baby to the creatures in The Gate. She was returning him to where he came from, where he was meant to be.

The long black arms reached out from the darkness. She felt their cold, clammy touch as they brushed past her face and hands, wrapping themselves around the bundle in her arms. The weight was lifted from her hands. The arms lifted him up and carried him back to The Other Side. She let her hands drop to the ground, her head still hung, unable to look up. Unable to watch her son being taken from her for the second time.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Izumi looked up

_WAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

She saw the child, black arms wrapped around him, being dragged farther and farther into the darkness, drifting farther and farther out of sight.

It was crying...for _her. _The baby...her _son..._was crying...for its Mama. Her hand shook.

_No...my boy..._

She lifted a hand and reached out for him.

_No...No..._

The gates slammed shut.

Izumi screamed.

THE END

taaadah!!! well, there you have it people -- my very first attempt at FMA fanfiction!! Though...I'm not really sure if you can call it a "fic" coz it's mostly the exact same thing that was in the anime. I did add in a few extra bits of my own, but not really enough to warrant calling it "fiction" sigh oh well...

I wrote this because after watching the dvd, I couldn't get this scene out of my mind! It defiantly was, for me, the SADDEST anime scene I've ever seen! I absolutely _had to write _this! It fuels my muse!! I've gotten allot of complaints on about my fanfics, 67 of people who reviewed my stuff told me "you sadistic bh!! What the hell did you write?!"

between writing this and "death note" I think it's safe to say I've earned myself a one-way ticket to hell...oh well, at least there'll be homunculus there!!! XD

x tackle-glomps envy x

hahahah...reviews and flames alike are welcome as always!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
